


Sting

by Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)



Series: Sometimes a Book Can Be A Chapter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha-Bee, Gen, I have since sold my jeep, M/M, Wasps, it was not a good day, more than once, this is a thing that happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Stiles waves his hand, as if to encompass all of Derek. “Your Alpha thing. Go Alpha those bees into submission.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t---” He shakes his head, growling. “I can’t Alpha bees, Stiles! They’re drone insects. Even if I could, I’d have to Alpha the Queen---”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> So legit this happened to me more than once. Except my husband was Scott, I was Stiles, and my father in law was Derek (he's a lanky ginger grandpa, so you can imagine the hilarity there). 
> 
> It happened exactly three more times since. 
> 
> Actually, after I sold the jeep, I got a very angry phone call. 
> 
> about the wasps nest. 
> 
> in the door. 
> 
> yeah. 
> 
> (those wasps were complimentary).

The call comes early on Sunday morning, just as Derek is spooning his way through a second bowl of cereal. “I need you to come pick me up. My gas tank is full of bees.”

 

The line goes dead, and Derek stares at his phone.  It’s not the strangest call he’s ever gotten, but...it’s up there.  He pulls on his jacket, and grabs his keys off the hook by the door.

 

****

 

****

“Nope, nope, nope,” Scott is saying, as Derek pulls into the Stlinski driveway. “Nope, sorry. Gotta go to work. You can handle bees, right Derek? Yeah. Awesome. Bye!” He hops on his bike and peels out without so much as a look back.

 

Derek blinks. “What the hell?”

 

“Bees,” Stiles breathes out , exasperated and frantic. “I told you. My gas tank is full of bees.”

 

Derek stares through the window of the garage door, at Stiles blue jeep and the swarm of --- “I think those are actually Yellow Jackets.”

 

“Fan-fucking-tastic, does it matter? They’re a bunch of nopes.”  He makes a disgruntled noise, rubbing at his eye. There’s a welt on the back of his hand, a ring of white and red where he’d obviously been stung. It’s puffy and ugly and weeping a yellow fluid.  “I don’t know what to do. Normally I’d be all kill it with fire, but...maybe not the best idea.”

 

Given the location of the hive - tucked right up above the gas cap - Derek agrees.  “Alright.”

 

“You’ll help?” Stiles brightens. “Awesome! I’ll just wait out here.”

 

“Um.” Derek is 100% sure he didn’t agree to help. “Actually---”

 

“There’s a can of raid on the floor by my front tire. I tried to spray them, but I panicked. I’m actually kind of allergic.” He waves his hand, the swollen gross one,  and stares at Derek expectantly. “So yeah, I’ll just let you...you know. Do your thing.”

 

“My thing,” Derek echoes, staring at him because what?

 

“You know,” Stiles waves his hand, as if to encompass all of Derek. “Your Alpha thing. Go Alpha those bees into submission.”

 

“I can’t---” He shakes his head, growling. “I can’t Alpha bees, Stiles! They’re drone insects. Even if I could, I’d have to Alpha the Queen---”

 

“Great plan,” Stiles agrees, yanking open the door to the garage and shoving Derek forward.

 

Derek goes. It’s just bees, after all. He’s not afraid of bees.  The garage door shuts loudly behind him. He looks back, catches sight of Stiles waving encouragingly at him.  The sound of buzzing is almost too much in the over-heated garage.  He resist the urge to swat, as he stoops to pick up the can of Raid.  He can do this. It’s just bees. if he get stung, he’ll heal.

 

***

 

“You lasted longer than Scott,” Stiles observes, looking down at Derek where he’s sprawled out on the front lawn, having tumbled out the garage door. “I’ll give you that.”

  
Even as he speaks, Derek can feel the myriad of stings healing over.  Yellow jackets can sting more than once - and they did, at length. 


End file.
